7 Anos
by Bel 22
Summary: Edward tinha 7 anos quando percebeu que estava apaixonado por Bella, 11 anos quando a pediu em casamento pela primeira vez e 22 quando soube que ia ser pai de um filho dela.
**N/A: Eu sei que estava devendo uma fanfic de Crepúsculo para vocês, então aqui estou eu cumprindo minha promessa. Se você é fã de, como eu, ler ouvindo música, recomendo que ouça All Night da Beyoncé ou 7 Years do Lukas Graham. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que a história compense a demora. Espero esbarrar em vocês em breve, pessoal. Beijos.**

 **Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não são meus. Que infortúnio, né mesmo?

 **Ship:** Edward/Bella.

 **Censura:** Tem cena de sexo saudável e bacana. Se você curte, você pode ler.

* * *

Edward tinha amado Bella uma vida inteira. _Sua_ vida inteira.

Ele a conhecia por uma vida inteira.

Eles tinham crescido na mesma cidade e ido para a mesma escola desde o jardim de infância. Ele se apaixonou por ela aos 7 anos de idade. Ela tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo aos 11 anos de idade. Ela era rosa e bonita e tinha aqueles dois olhos enormes que não paravam de olhar para ele onde quer que ele fosse. Ela era curiosa, mas também era tímida. Bella tinha um jeito de observá-lo sem precisar correr atrás dele o tempo todo. Ela era linda e naquele dia estava usando uma tiara vermelha no cabelo.

Ela nunca usava tiara porque machucava, mas Renée tinha acordado chateada naquele dia e Bella queria deixar sua mãe feliz.

Eles estavam saindo da escola quando Edward esbarrou em Bella. Ela parecia estar esperando por ele.

— Oi, Edward — ela disse. Ela o encarava como se fosse uma adulta responsável.

 _Edward_ queria que eles fossem dois adultos responsáveis — porque adultos responsáveis podiam se beijar e se casar e formar uma família.

— Oi, Bella — ele disse.

Edward sabia que sua mãe estava esperando do lado de fora da escola porque Esme sempre chegava cedo, mas não se apressou. Ele ficou parado, esperando por Bella até que ela estivesse pronta.

— Eu vim dar tchau — ela disse.

Ele franziu o cenho e ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

— Mas para onde você vai?

— Minha mãe vai se mudar para Phoenix e vai me levar junto — ela explicou baixinho.

Edward ainda não estava entendendo direito.

— Que nem férias? Seu pai vai junto?

Não se tratava de férias. Se tratava de um divórcio. Renée não era mais feliz em Forks e não era mais feliz com Charlie. E ela finalmente tinha tomado a sua decisão.

Edward sabia o que era um divórcio. Bella também, porque ela começou a chorar.

— Não fica assim — ele pediu, puxando ela para perto.

Bella o abraçou apertado porque ela gostava dele. Gostava do sorriso dele e de como as presas dele eram tortinhas e gostava de como o cabelo dele brilhava como bronze no sol. Ela gostava de como estar perto de Edward aquecia o seu coração e de como ele cheirava. Bella só queria que Edward ficasse paradinho para que ela pudesse olhar para ele para o resto de sua vida.

Só que era ela quem estava se movendo.

Bella ia para longe de Forks.

— Eu não quero ir — ela disse.

Edward desejou não saber onde ficava Phoenix no mapa, porque assim ele não teria conhecimento da distância que ia haver entre os dois. Os Estados Unidos era um país grande.

O mundo era grande, mas eles eram maiores ainda.

— Eu vou te esperar — Edward prometeu.

— Mas eu vou morar longe, Edward.

— Mas você não vai visitar seu pai nas férias de verão?

Bella fungou um pouco.

— Eu a-acho que sim.

— Então eu vou te esperar — ele garantiu.

Bella o encarou de esguelha, tentando decidir se podia confiar nas palavras dele. Edward ainda continuava com o olhar firme e a bolsa nas costas. Ele continuava olhando para ela como se pudesse esperá-la para sempre. Bella fez então o que qualquer pessoa no seu lugar teria feito.

Ela deu um passo para frente e beijou Edward Cullen na boca.

Era o primeiro beijo dele. Teria sido o primeiro beijo dela, se o Jacob Idiota Black não tivesse roubado um dela da última vez que ela fora para La Push. Era apenas mais um motivo para Bella odiá-lo agora.

Edward cheirava melhor quando Bella estava perto dele desse jeito.

Ela piscou e sorriu e se afastou e olhou para ele. Ela continuou sorrindo.

— Você quer se casar comigo, Bella? — ele perguntou quando conseguiu encará-la.

Bella riu. Era alegria e felicidade e muitos sentimentos felizes dando piruetas no seu estômago e no céu de sua boca. Ela mordeu o lábio e não parou de rir nem de sorrir e disse o que Edward a queria ouvir dizer.

— Quero.

Eles não se casaram naquele dia. Claro que não, quem se casa aos 11 anos? Depois da aula, Edward foi para casa e Bella foi para Phoenix.

Mas ela voltou. A cada verão ela ia para Forks e se esgueirava em algum lugar para beijar Edward Cullen. Até que ela fez dezessete anos e decidiu que queria terminar o seu ensino médio em Forks. Sua mãe estava casada e podia cuidar de si mesma. Bella agora ia ficar com Charlie e, além dele, com Edward. Ela morava em Forks, mas ela e Edward ainda viviam fugindo para se beijarem.

Até que Bella fez dezoito anos e eles decidiram fugir para transar.

Edward tinha roubado preservativos do seu irmão mais velho e Bella tinha vestido uma saia. Eles tinham dito que iam sair para nadar. Charlie tinha acreditado e Esme e Carlisle também. Eles estavam sozinhos e apaixonados. Eles fizeram sexo no banco de trás do carro de Edward. Edward tinha desabotoado a sua calça e Bella levantado a sua saia e, um preservativo vestido depois, eles estavam juntos.

Tinha sido tão bom que, depois de acabar, eles começaram de novo.

Tinha sido tão bom que eles decidiram ir nadar todos os dias daquela semana.

A parte de Edward levar Bella para a casa dela era sempre a mais difícil.

— Você tem mesmo que ir? — Edward ainda não tinha soltado a mão dela. Bella estava usando um vestido amarelo e seus pés estavam descalços e seu cabelo solto. Edward não queria soltar a mão dela. Ele não queria deixá-la ir.

O carro dele estava estacionado em frente a porta de Charlie.

— Eu tenho — Bella murmurou, mas voltou para poder beijá-lo. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. Você é a coisa mais bonita que já vi em toda a minha vida — ele sussurrou. Uma mão dele estava no cabelo dela e a outra na cintura. Eles estavam tão perto que Edward podia ouvir o coração de Bella batendo contra o peito dele.

— Você faz com que eu me sinta bonita — ela confessou baixinho, então riu e ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. — Principalmente quando você me olha assim.

— Assim como? — Edward perguntou. Sabia como era, mas queria ouvi-la falar. Ele poderia passar sua vida inteira ouvindo a voz suave e macia de Bella. Ele _queria_ passar sua vida inteira ouvindo a voz suave e macia de Bella.

— Como se você quisesse me ver nua.

— Eu sempre quero te ver nua.

— Como se me ver nua fosse especial.

— _É_ especial.

— Como se fosse _um presente_ — Bella argumentou.

— É — Edward afirmou. — É um presente maravilhoso, Bella. E eu não conseguiria te olhar de outra forma porque você faz com que eu me sinta tão sortudo.

— Por poder me ver nua?

— Por estar perto de você. Por fazer amor com você, é claro que sim, mas eu me sinto sortudo principalmente por você me amar da mesma forma como eu te amo.

Bella mordeu o lábio. Ela não queria entrar em casa, ela queria ficar ali com Edward descalça para sempre.

— Como você me ama, Edward? — ela perguntou, porque queria ouvi-lo dizer.

— Como se o meu amor por você tivesse cor e fosse amarelo. Amarelo como a luz do sol, ardente e brilhante. Amarelo como a cor do ônibus onde você conhece o seu melhor amigo, amarelo como um copo refrescante de limonada em um dia quente, amarelo como tatuagens de girassol que você faz por impulso, ou como a luz que ilumina seu rosto toda vez que você me acha engraçado e descobre que por causa disso está com tesão... Amarelo como esse vestido que você está usando. — Ele se aproximou e beijou Bella no canto da boca. A mão dele estava na nuca dela. — Amarelo como esse vestido que eu tirei de você antes da gente fazer amor, e que eu quero tirar de novo agora — ele sussurrou.

Bella estava sorrindo. Ela esfregou seu nariz contra o de Edward.

— Meu amor por você também é amarelo, Edward — ela prometeu.

O amor deles sempre foi amarelo. Mesmo quando o ensino médio deles acabou e eles tiveram que ir para a faculdade. O amor deles era amarelo e por isso eles decidiram ir para a mesma faculdade.

Eles decidiram morar juntos.

Eles eram praticamente casados. Havia o mesmo comprometimento e a mesma rotina, pelo menos.

E, mais tarde, os mesmos desafios.

Bella descobriu que estava grávida. Ela estava no último ano da faculdade e descobriu que estava grávida de três meses e não sabia o que fazer. Já teria sido difícil o suficiente arrumar um emprego sem que ela tivesse um bebê para cuidar. Ela estava apavorada.

Mas Edward, na verdade, estava muito calmo. Ele queria um bebê. Talvez não agora, mas com certeza eventualmente. Isso alterava apenas a ordem dos planos, não os planos em si. O bebê estava previsto para janeiro do próximo ano, então ainda daria tempo de ele e Bella se formarem antes do bebê nascer. Ele já tinha um emprego e, se ficasse muito difícil para eles cuidarem sozinhos do bebê, eles sempre podiam voltar para Forks. Esme e Carlisle iriam adorar ajudar. Edward tinha certeza que até mesmo Charlie era um voluntário em potencial.

Eles tinham dado a notícia para todo mundo por telefone. Ainda assim, quando foram para Forks no dia de Ação de Graças, Charlie tinha ficado um pouco chocado.

Ele tinha olhado para o rosto de Bella e então para a barriga dela e de volta para o rosto.

Bella não conseguia parar de puxar sua blusa para baixo, como se esconder sua barriga fosse absolvê-la de um crime. Edward tinha colocado sua mão nas costas dela, tentando lhe passar confiança.

Charlie tinha percebido que a situação estava começando a ficar desconfortável. Ele pigarreara.

— Você está tão... grávida — tinha sido o comentário dele.

— Ela está — Edward tinha concordado. Havia tanta felicidade e orgulho na voz dele que Bella acabara relaxando um pouco os ombros também.

Esme tinha chorado quando a viu. Carlisle tinha parabenizado os dois.

Eles tinham passado uma Ação de Graças adorável, e depois voltaram para a rotina de Seattle.

Bella estava bem mais calma sobre a gravidez agora. Mais do que calma, ela estava feliz.

Naquele dia, quando Edward chegou em casa, ela estava feliz e sentada no sofá, vendo TV. As aulas dela tinham acabado mais cedo e ela já estava com a calça de moletom gasta que usava de pijama. Sua barriga estava de fora, já que a blusa justa de Bella não era grande o suficiente para cobri-la. Até os seios de Bella estavam maiores. Eles tinham comprado roupas de grávida para ela, mas Bella dizia que elas não eram velhas o suficiente para serem confortáveis para ficar em casa.

Edward não discutiu.

Ele deixou suas coisas em cima da mesa e andou até o sofá para dar oi para a sua namorada grávida. Ele estava sorrindo quando se abaixou para beijá-la.

— Como vocês estão? — ele quis saber. Uma de suas mãos estava embaixo de queixo de Bella e a outra na barriga dela.

— Muito bem — Bella garantiu. Ela estava com o rosto um pouco inchado. — Acabamos de acordar de um cochilo.

— Você comeu alguma coisa?

— Sim, senhor. — Ela bateu continência, brincando.

Edward sorriu para ela.

— É assim que eu gosto de ver minhas garotas, descansadas e bem alimentadas. — Ele se abaixou para beijar Bella mais uma vez. — Vou lambiscar alguma coisa na cozinha e depois tomar banho. Volto assim que puder para te fazer companhia.

Mas ele não precisou voltar para a sala para encontrar Bella, na verdade.

Ela estava esperando por ele no quarto quando ele saiu do banho.

— Oi, você — ela disse. Havia um sorriso muito travesso no rosto dela.

— Oi, linda — Edward fez. Ele estava com a toalha amarrada na cintura. — O que você está aprontando?

— Nada.

Ele se aproximou dela. Suas costas ainda estavam um pouco úmidas pelo banho, mas isso não impediu Bella de tocá-las.

— Então o que é esse sorriso? — ele quis saber, tocando o queixo dela.

— Tem uma luz amarela iluminando o meu rosto agora, Edward? — Bella perguntou muito persuasivamente enquanto tocava as costas dele.

Edward tinha começado a beijar os ombros dela.

— Você sabe que sim — ele suspirou contra o pescoço dela.

— É porque eu estou com tesão, Edward — ela sussurrou.

Os beijos pararam.

Edward a encarou, muito compenetrado.

— Mesmo?

Ela assentiu vigorosamente enquanto sorria.

— Mesmo.

Ele ficou sem palavras quando Bella começou a tirar a toalha de banho que estava enrolada na cintura dele.

— Você quer fazer a-agora?

— Agora — Bella prometeu, virando o rosto para beijar a palma da mão dele que até então estava tocando a bochecha dela.

Edward gemeu quando sua toalha caiu no chão e Bella o tocou bem onde ele queria que ela o tocasse.

— Eu senti sua falta — ele gemeu baixinho.

— Eu também senti a sua.

Bella andava muito mais tímida depois que ela tinha engravidado. Edward ainda fazia com que ela se sentisse confortável e bonita, mas o humor dela era tão volátil _o tempo todo_. E também havia o inchaço, que fazia seus pés doerem no final do dia. Mas hoje tinha sido um bom dia. Ela não estava com nenhuma matéria atrasada e estava se sentindo bonita e nenhuma parte do seu corpo estava inchada.

— Bella... — Edward sussurrou — tira _isso_.

Ela começou a tirar a roupa e a ficar nua, exatamente como ele queria.

— Sobe na cama — ela pediu.

Ela não precisou pedir uma segunda vez.

Depois de ficar pelada, Bella subiu na cama também.

Edward deu a mão para que ela se ajustasse em cima dele, mas Bella tinha outros planos. Ela soltou a mão de Edward. Ele levantou a cabeça, querendo ter uma visão melhor dela. Só que ele não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos. Bella estava fazendo um boquete nele. Ela estava...

— Puta merda — ele murmurou. — Isso é tão... _bom_. — Ele sentiu a língua dela. — Ah, Bella — ele suspirou.

Edward podia ver a mão dela no seu pênis e a curva da bunda dela. Ela estava toda sorridente e travessa e rosa e amarela. Ele podia ver os seios dela, bonitos e enrugados de prazer. Ele podia vê-la todinha. Então ele teve uma rápida visão da língua dela enquanto ela lambia a cabeça do seu pênis.

Ele estremeceu.

— Você é tão linda, linda.

Bella riu e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Edward se sentou enquanto Bella ainda continuava o beijando e o chupando por toda parte. Ele segurou o cabelo dela no alto. Ele passou a mão pelas costas dela e pelos ombros dela. Então ele ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou.

— Eu te amo — ele disse, se ajeitando para se encaixar entre as pernas dela.

Bella manteve suas pernas afastadas para que ele pudesse se mover. Edward se apoiou em seus calcanhares para ter impulso no quadril. Ele beijou a barriga de Bella e todo o caminho até os seios dela.

— Eu gostaria de ter palavras para te explicar quão... gloriosa você está agora, Bella. Toda vez que eu olho na sua direção, você está simplesmente gloriosa.

— Você também me deixa com tesão quando eu te vejo — Bella cochichou perto do rosto dele, fazendo Edward rir.

Do ponto de vista de onde ele estava, Bella estava enorme e linda.

Edward ergueu sua mão até o clitóris de Bella. Ele viu como ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele a tocou lá e viu como a respiração dela ficou mais rarefeita. Ele diminuiu os movimentos do seu quadril, se concentrando apenas nos gestos de sua mão contra ela. Ele deixou que _Bella_ se mexesse em um embalo muito provocativo em cima dele. Ela estava com suas duas mãos sobre o peito de Edward e seus olhos sobre o rosto dele.

Edward espalmou a coxa dela.

— Assim, linda — ele disse, a incentivando a continuar.

A outra mão dele ainda continuava entre as pernas dela.

Bella colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha, então apertou os olhos. Ela lambeu a ponta de seus dedos e depois os deslizou contra seus seios. De repente ficou mais difícil para Edward puxar o ar.

De repente Bella gozou e Edward foi atrás.

Eles estavam sem ar, mas ainda assim Bella estava rindo quase desabou em cima do peito dele.

Edward se virou para que ela pudesse deitar ao seu lado confortavelmente no colchão. Ele afastou a franja dela dos olhos e beijou a mão de Bella. As pontas dos dedos ainda estavam úmidas pela saliva dela.

Bella suspirou.

— Eu tenho sido boba, não é?

— Sobre o quê?

— Evitar sexo.

Edward teve muito tato. Ele foi gentil.

— Mas você sentia vontade de ficar comigo assim? — A mão dele roçou suavemente sobre o seio dela e ele pôde ver ela se arrepiando inteirinha.

Ela sorriu um pouco.

— Sentia. Mas eu também me sentia muito insegura e... indesejável.

— _Bella_ — Edward fez. Ele estava sorrindo e seu rosto estava muito próximo do dela. — Como você pôde pensar que era indesejável? — Ele beijou a palma da mão de Bella.

— Eu nunca me _achei_ indesejável, eu só me sentia assim — ela se explicou.

Aquele raciocínio fazia sentido, para ela. Para Edward também.

— Você não estava sendo boba — ele disse. — Era a forma como você se sentia, nunca é bobo respeitar seus próprios sentimentos.

Ela não conseguia parar de encará-lo.

— Você acha?

Edward afastou a franja dela mais uma vez.

— Claro que sim — garantiu.

— Mas e se eu tivesse me sentido assim até o final da gravidez?

— Eu teria te esperado — Edward garantiu.

— Mesmo?

— Bella, você não entendeu ainda? Eu te amo desde que eu tinha sete anos. Eu te esperei quando você mudou para Phoenix.

Os olhos deles estavam bem abertos agora.

O coração de Bella estava acelerado e ela estava sorrindo.

Edward estava todinho amarelo. Ele estava pensando sobre o anel de noivado que estava no bolso de sua calça, o que usaria mais tarde, quando fosse pedir para que ela se casasse com ele pela segunda vez.

— Bella — ele fez —, eu te esperaria para sempre.

* * *

 **Reviews são _sempre_ bem-vindas.**


End file.
